


Clark Kent imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Clark Kent imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Take your breath away (nsfw)

Originally posted by somanysituations

30 day smut challenge day seven (Long-distance sex ‘phone, skype, telepathy, etc.’) 

Tag list: @inhumanshadows @i-dont-know-who-i-am-yet @pouringmilk

For the last two weeks Clark had been across the country in National City visiting Kara and helping out Supergirl while you were back home in Metropolis.

You talked on the phone whenever you could but sleeping alone for two weeks had really taken a toll on you.

“How did I ever think I could make it three weeks without you,” you sighed, spinning around in your home desk chair after talking on the phone with Clark for over an hour.

“Just a few more days and I’ll be home,” he chuckled.

“But I need you here holding me… kissing me… touching me,” you said low.

You heard Clark take a sharp breath, “and how would you want me… touching you Y/N,” he asked.

“I’d want your hands on my ass, pulling me closer to you,” you started, feeling yourself getting harder at the thought.

“And then what?” Clark asked and even though you couldn’t see him you knew he was grinning on the other end.

“Then you’d hold onto my hips, kissing me hard,” you continued.

“I like the sound of that,” he said and you heard the faint noise of his pants unzipping.

“You’d tease me through my jeans until I couldn’t take it anymore,” you groaned, running your hand over your cock, distinctively hard underneath the material, “and after I begged you to stop teasing you’d finally take my cock out and touch me.”

Clark moaned loudly and you undid your jeans, pulling your cock out of your boxers.

Your phone buzzed and you looked to see a video from Clark.

It was only a few seconds long but he was in his hotel bed, stroking his hard cock.

“Would I be touching you like that?” he asked when you put your phone back up to your ear.

“Just like that,” you said wrapping your hand around the shaft of your cock.

“Imagine it’s me touching you right now,” he grunted while still stroking himself.

You shut your eyes, beginning to move your hand, “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“Imagine my hand on your cock, my lips on your neck,” he muttered.

Your hand began moving faster, “Clark,” you moaned.

“I’m getting close Y/N,” Clark muttered, his head thrown back into the pillows. 

Picturing Clark in his hotel room, lying in bed, jerking himself off and so close to release made your whole body tense.

“I’m gonna cum,” you breathed out.

“Let go, I want to hear you,” he told you.

You called out his name as you came, moaning just a little bit more than you normally would to help push Clark over the edge.

Within the minute Clark was groaning into his phone and inaudibly swearing in Kryptonian meaning he had reached his own climax.

“Clark?” you asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I’m still here, I just forgot how to breath for a moment,” he laughed.

“Just wait ‘till you get home, then I’ll really take your breath away,” you teased.

“I’ll be counting down the days,” he chuckled.


	2. worship (nsfw)

It was nearing midnight when Clark finally returned home from a long day of fighting crime in Metropolis.

“So who did Superman save today?” You said from the couch.

“The Gambler caused some riots at the racetracks but i took him to J'onn and the DEO so they can deal with him now,” Clark laughed over his shoulder.

He took off his cape, starting to undress and that’s when you were presented with the glorious view of his toned ass in his suit.

“Fuck Clark,” you muttered, getting up from the couch.

“You alright?” He asked turning around to face you.

“I will be after I worship that fine ass of yours,” you grinned reaching your hands around and cupping his ass.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Clark smirked, kissing you hard.

You dragged him to bed, ridding him of his suit and your own clothes along the way.

Pushing him face down onto the bed you lightly traced the back of his thighs.

His cock grew harder with every touch of your fingertips on his skin.

You nipped at his ass, Clark’s hips grinding down into the mattress.

Your tongue teased him making Clark groan loudly.

“Y/N, please,” he sighed after a few minutes, “i need you inside.”

You got to your feet, taking hold of his hips and pulling him back to you.

Stroking your erect cock you slipped the tip inside him.

“Yes,” he moaned as you pushed into him fully.

You started with slow thrusts to work him up and Clark gripped the sheets under him.

“Faster,” he mumbled.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” you replied to taunt him.

“Faster Y/N, faster,” he shouted.

You picked up the pace, squeezing his ass as you fucked him.

The bed began to shake because of how hard you were thrusting into him.

You gave one smack to his ass, Clark jolting in surprise.

“Again,” he grunted so you smacked him once more.

Clark raised his hips into the air, letting you hit even deeper inside.

You held onto his waist, taking in the sight of your cock going in and out of his ass.

Clark was groaning and moaning, grinding his hips to meet your thrusts.

“Y/N!” he cried out when he came.

When Clark’s thighs stopped shaking you pulled out of him and stroked your cock quickly until you came too, spurting out onto his ass.

Clark laid there too exhausted to move.

You went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, returning and kneeling down behind him.

After cleaning him up you kissed his lower back gently, Clarks hips twitching with aftershocks.

“You okay?” You asked as you got into bed next to him.

“You know i can take it a lot rougher than that,” he chuckled.

“Oh I know,” you laughed, kissing him softly.

“Who’s still open? I could really use a good meal right now,” Clark said hearing his stomach growl.

“I’ll go grab the takeout menus,” you smiled.

“Thanks babe, you’re the best.”


	3. Sexting headcanons (nsfw)

· You and Clark can’t go two days apart without sexting

· He’s gone a lot

· For work, for “work”, visiting Kara etc

· It usually starts out with Clark sending you a shirtless picture after showering before bed with the text ‘miss you’

· and you’ll send him a pic back of your erection through your pants

· and how much you wish he was home

· Clark will tell you all the things he would do to you if he was there with you

· telling him exactly how you’re touching yourself

. the night always ends with Clark flying home

· he just can’t stay away from you

· he’s back in his hotel room in the morning and no one even knows he left


End file.
